robensikkfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek vs. Shaggy: Battle for the Last N Word Pass
Sadly, this EPIC anime episode of the Memeverse Chronicles is no longer available on [[RobenSikk|Robensikk's] main channel. The creator of Shrek, NBC Universal, realized that their creation was becoming too powerful and soon enough they would not be able to stop him. They took down the video to prevent Shrek from becoming too powerful and ascending them. If only they had watched to the end of the video and found out what happened to him...] Plot After defeating the Shrenos Dimension version of Big Chungus and causing Shrenos to temporarily despawn, Shrek realized that he was trapped in the Shrenos Dimension. All he had was his sword and the legendary N-Word Pass that he found in the Shrenos Dimension. But temporary peace would not last for long. In his quest to obtain all six letters of the legendary N-Word Pass so his master Donkey could finally say the N-Word, Shaggy was led to Shrenos's dimension, where he sensed the presence of a letter. He traveled to the Shrenos Dimension to find that Shrek was protecting it. Shaggy told Shrek that if he didn't give up the Pass, Shaggy would forceably take it from him. Shrek would not let the Pass fall into hands as evil as Shaggy's, so he did not surrender it. The two battled for many hours, Shrek with his sword and Shaggy with his battle axe, until Shrek landed a hit on Shaggy. It was then when Shrek realized that Shaggy was only using a projection of himself to fight Shrek. Shaggy respawned and they continued battling. Eventually, Shaggy grew tired of Shrek, and tried to Snap him. Shrek channeled his swamp sense to protect himself, and then did a mega jump to crush another projection of Shaggy. Shrek knew that the only way to defeat Shaggy was to make Shaggy appear in his true form. To make sure he was powerful enough to challenge Shaggy, Shrek used the last of his swamp sense to summon his most poweful weapon: his MIDI. Just as Shrek hoped, Shaggy decided to stop using projections and fight Shrek, man to man. Shrek began play "The Final Countdown" on his MIDI to charge up his power. He shot a beam of swamp energy at Shaggy, and Shaggy shot a beam of energy at Shrek. Little did Shrek know, Shaggy was ABSORBING Shrek's power. When Shaggy had absorbed enough swamp power, he turned Shrek's power against him. He ran over to Shrek and caused his MIDI to despawn Then, Shaggy simply pinned Shrek and slowly killed him, like the remorseless monster Shaggy is. Then, Shaggy took the N-Word Pass off of Shrek's dead body. Now, Shaggy had the last pass. His master could finally say the unburdened, true form of the N-Word and end the universe, once and for all. All he had to do was get it to him. As I complete writing this, this legendary anime has been reuploaded on Roben's second channel. Perhaps now Shrek can ascend beyond his corporate overlords. (Anyways, how did this get taken down but not "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" ? ) Characters * Shrek * Shaggy Trivia and controversy * This episode has been deleted from Youtube on April 9 2019 due to Copystrike from NBC Universal becasue of character: Shrek * * This episode is now only avaible at his second channel - R0binS1kk Link 'Shrek VS Shaggy Battle For The Last N-Word Pass reupload '(blocked again) Category:Episodes